


Ositos Mensajeros

by yvarlcris



Series: Diagnosis Murder Drabbles [2]
Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Community: casa_de_ideas, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Todo comenzó con una bala</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ositos Mensajeros

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** ¿No apto para diabéticos?
> 
> Escrito para el festival de Drabbles de la comunidad de lj casa_de_ideas. La palabra de este día era: PELUCHE

Todo comenzó con una bala. Concretamente con la recuperación tras una herida de bala. Cuando Steve abrió los ojos se encontró con dos cosas. Primero, a su padre dormido en una silla- y se sintió un poco culpable por ponerlo tantas veces en esa situación, pero no era su culpa, él intentaba por todos los medios posibles no resultar herido, pero a veces los asesinos no tenían la misma idea-, y después, al otro lado de su cabeza, un osito de peluche con un corazón que decía:

_**“Ponte bien pronto”** _

Frunciendo el ceño tanto como le permitía su situación, estudió el animalito sin entender.

-Alguien está interesado en que te recuperes- le dijo Mark con una sonrisa.

Después de eso, Steve se encontraba de vez en cuando un osito con un corazón y un mensaje diferente cada vez.

_**“Gracias por convertir un día horrible en un día perfecto”** _

_**“Espero que tu viaje vaya bien”**_ ¿Y cómo sabía quien quiera que fuese que se iba de viaje?

_**“Feliz Cumpleaños”** _

El día que apareció un osito con un gorro de policía en su mesa de comisaría, Steve decidió llevarlo a huellas, aclarándole al técnico que, por favor, lo tratase con cuidado, que le gustaba mucho ese osito… y que no le comentase a nadie el tema, por favor.

Por su parte, Jesse, que había tenido la precaución de usar guantes, sonreía y pensaba cuál podría ser el siguiente mensaje.


End file.
